Le Monde Tombera Avec Ou Sans Moi
by Na-Akama
Summary: Sasuke déprimé tente de mettre fin à ces jours mais c'est sans compté sur une Sakura commode mais qui sort avec Naruto. Sakura empêchera-t-elle Sasuke de ce suicidé ? A vous de le découvrir. [ One Shot pour Noël ]


O.S : _Sasuke X Sakura_ : « **Le Monde Tombera Avec Ou Sans Moi.**»

Assi dans son canapé délabré, fumant tranquillement son mégot en songeant à ce que devenais le monde, à ce qu'il devenait lui. En faîte, il ne devenait rien, n'i lui, n'i le monde. Quelle ironie. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et dit avec lassitude :

- **Le monde tombera avec ou sans moi.** Et puis tout en recrachant la fumé ajouta : **M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'y étais attaché.**

Et il ré-inspira une autre bouffé de son mégot cassie fini. Son téléphone sonna mais il ne décrocha pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Laissant la musique l'infiltré par tous les pores de sa peau. Il décida de décroché son téléphone quand la fin de la musique arriva mais ne parla pas. Il voulait savoir qui était son interlocuteur, pas très patient d'ailleurs puisqu'il l'agressa dès qu'il eut décroché son téléphone.

- **Sasuke ?** Demanda une petite voie à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- **Quoi encore ?** Vociféra le dit Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse son interlocuteur soupira, elle s'en doutait, Sasuke ne l'accueillerait pas avec des fleurs et une voie mielleuse, impossible ! Mais la jeune fille semblait vouloir y croire.

- **Tu es tombé Sasuke.** Lâcha-t-elle.

- **Non.**

- **Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation !**

- **Si, comme tu le dit je suis tombé, bien que cela soit faux, à qui la faute ?** Demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison et le contredire ne ferait que l'enfoncé. Pourtant, elle le savait. Il le savait. C'était ça faute ! Elle avait choisi Naruto ! Elle préférait ce blond débile qui s'extasiait partout à lui ! Il n'en revenait pas !

- **Ma faute**, reprit-elle. **Oui, je le sais ... Mais ...** Elle fit une pause pour rassemblé tout son courage et reprit : **s'il te plaît, pardonne moi 'Suke !**

Elle avait éclaté en sanglot au dernier mot. Combien de temps de c'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait appelé comme ça ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait arrêté de compté au bout de cinq mois.

La jeune fille avait insisté sur le dernier mot : « 'Suke » et l'espace d'un battement d'œil, le jeune homme avait repris vie. Un sourire c'était dessiné sur ces lèvres, son visage avait repris couleur et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. En une fraction de seconde, il était redevenu celui d'avant mais, elle n'était pas là pour voir ce spectacle ...

Lui, il réfléchissait. La pardonné ? Impossible ! Et puis encore ? Des croissants et des roses ? C'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cette situation ! C'était à cause d'elle s'il était comme ça. Et maintenant, elle le suppliait pratiquement de la pardonné ? C'était carrément l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- **Et puis quoi encore ?** Railla-t-il la voie secoué de tremblement dû à la colère. **Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! J'en suis arrivé là à cause de toi ! J'avais changé pour toi ! T'aurais pu les voir mes changements mais t'était tellement obnubilé par ton Naruto que t'a rien vu !** Il fit une pause histoire de reprendre son souffle et de laisser le temps à la jeune fille d'ingurgité ces paroles puis repris résolu. **Tu c'est quoi ? Ne m'appelle plus jamais ! Ne viens plus jamais me voir ! Oh ! Encore mieux, j'me casse ! Je sors de votre vie et vous sortez de la mienne !**

Et il s'arrêta. Les paroles coincées au fond de sa gorge et puis les sanglots de la jeune fille avaient redoublé et sa voie – à lui – avait commencé à trembler. Déraillé. Vibré. Tout ça à cause de la colère, de la tristesse et du désespoir qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais, ça décision était prise. Personne n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis ni à l'ébranlé. Et puis de toute façon, il devait partir ou c'était la connerie !

Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa voie. De la maîtrisé ou bien la jeune fille allait remarquer que c'est propre paroles le faisait souffrir. Ce qui était vrai de toute façon mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache car, elle seule était capable de lui changer d'avis et il ne le voulait pas.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit**, reprit-il d'une voie qu'il se voulait calme, **je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision et tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis. Mais, avant de te quitter, j'aimerais que tu dises à Naruto que c'est un meilleur ami génial !** Il se coupa dans son récit et sourit en disant cette phrase et finit par reprendre après de longue minute. **Quand à toi ... Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Je t'aimais Saku' !**

Et il raccrocha. Son cerveau et ces membres engourdis. Incapable de dire et faire quoi que ce soit. Le nœud qu'il avait au ventre se resserra un peu plus. Il avait tellement fait pour elle ... Et, tous ces efforts venaient d'être balayés d'un revers de la main. Oui, c'était les bons mots.

Il jeta son mégot parterre, enfourna son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Attrapa sa veste avec ces clés de voiture, fourra rageusement ces pieds dans ces basket, ouvrit sa porte à la volé et partie. Où ? Même lui ne savait pas. Il voulait juste quitté cette ville. Ce changé d'air et ne jamais revenir.

Le Ténébreux s'assit sur le siège conducteur, démarra la voiture, alluma ça radio et prit la route. Malheureusement pour lui, il passa devant la maison de Sakura. Quitta quelque seconde la route de vue pour regarder si, la jeune fille était présente ... Coup de chance ou pas, elle était là devant ça fenêtre, les yeux rougis et une multitude des cascades de larmes sur le visage. Il évita tant bien que mal de croisé sont regard mais, à croire que les Kamis était contre lui, il croisa ces prunelles émeraude et y vit toute la tristesse quelle ressentait.

Il se fit violence pour détourné le regard et ne pas rester perdu dans celui de la jeune fille. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ce re-concentré sur la route et effacé le visage empreint de larmes de la Rose, qui faisait battre son cœur de glace.

Le jeune homme finit par arriver à l'endroit désiré. C'est-à-dire celui qu'il avait choisi pendant qu'il conduisait. C'était, l'endroit où il avait pour la première fois rencontré Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. C'était une en bord de mer où les oiseaux chantait et virevoltait, où les vagues venaient s'écrasé contre le sable. Sable à son tour mouillé qui, en cet instant venait s'imprégnait à ces pieds. Aujourd'hui, comme il y a huit ans, il était là pour en finir avec la vie. Et cette fois, il y arriverait.

Il s'avança vers la falaise légèrement éloigné de la plage, là où il comptait rendre son dernier soupir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta au bord de la falaise, regardant pour la dernière fois le soleil se couchant et les vague s'abattent sur les roches.

Le Ténébreux enleva ces chaussures ainsi que sa veste, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et se mit à regarder les photos qui lui été cher à son cœur. La première était celle où il était avec Sakura et Naruto déguisé en Shinobi. C'était pour une soirée déguisé et ils étaient tous les trois fières de leur déguisement. Ils étaient droits, regardant devant, empoignant l'avenir à pleine main ! N'ayant peur de rien ! Il continua de les regarder pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Le soleil c'était largement couché mais une en particulier l'avait frappé.

C'était Sakura. Sa Rose. Elle avait posé uniquement pour lui. Celle-là jamais Naruto ne l'aurait. Oui, jamais. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon et quelque mèche c'était dérobé de l'élastique mais ça ne choquait pas. Un sourire éblouissant a ces lèvres pulpeuse et ces yeux vert émeraude qui le fixait lui et pas Naruto, avec au fond, une lueur indéchiffrable. Elle éclatait et rayonnait pour lui !

Il soupira et jeta son portable sur sa veste. Ferma les yeux pour garder en tête le souvenir de la jeune fille posant pour lui. Le Ténébreux avança un pied puis l'autre. Il refit ce mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à arriver au bord de la falaise. Les yeux toujours clos.

_Et là, à ce moment-là, la chute fut inévitable ..._

_Ou pas ..._

C'était là meilleur, on l'avait empêché de sauté. Deux bras avaient enlacé son torse et un corps venait de ce pressé contre le sien. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était cette personne. Juste l'odeur et la forme du corps lui suffisait.

- **Sakura ...** Souffla le jeune homme.

Une larme. Deux larmes. Trois larmes. Une cascade. C'était le visage de la jeune femme à cet instant. Si, elle était arrivée cinq seconde après, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait sauté de cette falaise. Mettant fin à ces jours. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

- **Ne fait pas ça !** Le supplia-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.**

- **Ce n'est pas toi à toi de décidé Sakura. Je suis le seul à pouvoir prendre ce choix.** Trancha le jeune homme les yeux toujours fermé.

- **Et ...** Elle hésita quelque seconde mais ce reprit bien vite. **Et même si c'est la fille qui tu aimes, qui t'aime en retour et qui te demande de sortir avec. Même si c'est moi qui te le demande, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?**

Le Ténébreux avait maintenant la bouche grande ouvert, formant un « o » et les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Était-ce une blague ? Était elle sérieuse ? L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Ne faisait et ne disait-elle pas ça pour l'empêché de sauté ? Tant de question fusait dans la tête du jeune homme. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il l'aimait certes, mais l'aimait-elle sérieusement ? Et Naruto ?

- **Sasuke ?** Demanda-t-elle la voie encore légèrement secoué de tremblement dû aux larmes quelle avait versé quelque minutes avant.

- **Je ... Et Naruto alors ? Ne l'aimes-tu pas ?** La questionna-t-il.

- **Si, bien sûr que je l'aime ...**

- **Alors pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?** La coupa-t-il.

- **Mais, pas de la même façon que je t'aime toi.**

La coûte d'eau. Sasuke se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura. Il voulait savoir si elle mentait. Mais rien, juste de la sincérité dans ces paroles. Alors, il fit ce qu'il voulait faire il y a longtemps. Il rapprocha sa main du visage de la Rose et avec son autre bras encercla sa taille tout en la rapprochant de lui. Il avança son visage, souffla sur ces lèvres et l'embrassa. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille répondit au baisé avec autant d'amour et de délicatesse que le jeune homme.

Leurs langues ce touchèrent et ils furent parcouru d'un frisson. Jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Parcourant le palet et dent de l'autre. Ne voulant plus ce quitté. Alors la jeune fille, bien qu'a cour d'oxygène passa ces petits bras autour du coup du jeune homme et le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Mais, ils durent quand même s'arrêter.

Sasuke cala son front contre celui de la jeune fille et encra son regard celui de la Rose. Cherchant encore une fois la moindre lueur de regret mais rien. Juste la lueur de l'amour, de la joie et du bonheur.

- **Je t'aime**, dirent-ils en même temps, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

A cet instant, des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber dans cette nuit où la lune seule les éclairait et fut le seul témoin de cette révélation. Les pellicules blanche ce déposèrent autour et sur le couple et encore une fois, tout en se regardant dans les yeux et avec un sourire dirent en même temps :

- **Joyeux noël ! **


End file.
